


Hero

by onaglorik



Category: Alien, Predator, Xenophilia - Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Humor, Murder Humans, Torture of a Reasonable Being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: The video ofОт звезды до звездыbySkjelle





	

**Author's Note:**

> for WTF OZDZ 2017


End file.
